


I Won't Say I'm Falling In Love with My Best Friend

by queenofthedorkside



Series: Still Life [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Lupin - Freeform, M/M, Remus - Freeform, Sirius - Freeform, Slash, Young Love, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthedorkside/pseuds/queenofthedorkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Wolfstar fluff, very innocent. Remus POV, injured in the hospital wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm Falling In Love with My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Since my most popular fic to date has been a Wolfstar, here’s another one. I hope you like it!
> 
> Here's the link to the playlist for this fic:
> 
> http://8tracks.com/_100004102530082/i-won-t-say-i-m-falling-in-love-with-my-best-friend
> 
>  
> 
> (Huh? Playlist? If you're wondering why I have a playlist, see the first fic in this series, "Still Life.")

Remus was waking up to a long, dark-haired figure looming over his bed.

“Snape?!”

“Excuse me? Is that any way to greet your only visitor?” He blinked his blurry eyes. Rubbing at his face, his vision cleared, and he realized the person staring down at him was none other than –

“Sirius!” He sat up, about to hug his friend, but stopped himself. In the past, he would have embraced him easily, thoughtlessly, but recently he’d been so confused and decided at the last second to –

“Moony, are you shaking my hand? You did say ‘Sirius’ a second ago, not ‘Regulus,’ right?”

Remus blushed. “That’s no way to speak to an invalid. I could be delirious from pain right now, Padfoot,” he retorted, in a voice that belied his hammering heart. “I’m not seeing clearly, you kind of look like a wet dog – oh, no, I must be seeing just fine.”

“You’re not looking too fantastic either, gorgeous. That arm infection is not a pretty sight.”

He reddened even more as he considered how he must look right now – sleep in his eyes, bedhead that may look good (unfairly, stupidly, suddenly), too good on Sirius but most definitely not on him, and even paler from loss of blood. Snape had cursed him with some cutting spell and the constantly-healing gashes on his arm had reopened, and then gotten infected. Remus was irritated at himself for not expecting it at all, for thinking Snape had finally given up his suspicions when he didn’t confront him after the full moon this month. The boy had attacked him after Potions, and when Remus had remained calm and lying clean through his teeth as normal, Snape had hit him with the curse. Silently, too, so Remus had no idea what it was, he’d never heard of a cutting curse quite like this.

Which was actually lucky for him. Remus had no interest in getting Snape in even more trouble than he already was for cursing another student. When the headmaster, his head teacher, and Madam Pomfrey all interrogated him for further information, he had nothing to offer. Even more surprised and annoyed at him were James, Peter, and Sirius, who were shocked when Remus said he didn’t want revenge on Snape. Really, he just felt sorry for him.

His mind shifted abruptly back to the present as he felt a weight on the end of his bed. Sirius had just sat down, and was leaning in to talk to him.

“So, how can I help the patient feel better?” He smirked at Remus.

It was moments like this Remus loved. And hated. Because he could have sworn that Sirius was flirting with him, and loved that; but wasn’t sure if he actually was or if instead he was just having a laugh with his friend.

_Ugh. Friend._

“Could you go and nick something from the kitchen for me?” Remus said instead. He wasn’t really hungry, but he wasn't in the mood for emotional turmoil either. Hopefully Sirius would get distracted by something, and forget to come back. Or hopefully he wouldn't.

_Bloody hell._

“That’s so boring though,” he groaned.

“Ok, ok,” Remus replied thoughtfully. “How about you summon the food here instead?”

“And hope no one notices a floating piece of bread flying through the air?” Sirius retorted; but he was already pulling out his wand. He muttered something, waving his wand in front of him, and walking to the closest window and opening it.

 

 

 

Half a roasted chicken on a serving tureen later, Remus was in better spirits. While Sirius had eaten most of the chicken, they’d been focused on the food rather than each other, and he was spared from coming up with banter whilst being distracted.

“Did you really have to transform into a dog to eat properly?” Remus sighed.

“I cah e’ mow ‘is ‘ay.”

“Are you even going to go to dinner?”

“Didn’t I just have dinner? Anyways, James is off eating with Evans, and Peter has tutoring for DADA.”

“Bollocks! I totally forgot about that.”

“It’s fine, some Ravenclaw bloke offered. I think he took pity on Wormy.” When Remus still felt awful, he shook his arm. “Mate. It’s fine. Seriously, Peter was going to come up and study with you but he didn’t want to wake you. The Ravenclaw met him on his way back to the common room. In a way, you helped him meet him.”

Remus was feeling slightly better now, for reasons he’d rather not think about. “Anyways, I think I’d better go soon. If I get caught here, I’m going to get detention.”

“Wait. Don’t you have detention? … Are you skipping _right now_?!”

“Well, anyways, I have to go.” Sirius got up, stretched, winked at him, and strolled out of the infirmary.

Remus stared at the door for a few minutes after he was gone.


End file.
